ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 53
Wandering Bonds is the 53rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. As Gnet frantically tries to call his Lord Gale, Haru prevents him and rushes inside the Tower of Din. However, Gnet sends his assistant to stop Haru but he fails. Gnet got no choice but to stop Haru with his Dark Bring, but Haru eventually escapes him. With Haru nearly able to enter the Tower of Din, Gnet unleashes everything he got to stop Haru. Summary Gnet tries to call his Lord Gale but Haru attacks him and says that he should not bother with it as he will enter the Tower of Din and confront him all by himself. Gnet then tells his assistant, Sihngan, to stop Haru. He tries to stop him by using his teeth, but Haru easily dodges the attack and defeat Sihngan easily. Gnet uses his Dark Bring, Compass Code when he sees that Sihngan is defeated. He says that Haru cannot confront Gale but after that, Haru defeated Gnet long before he notices it. As Haru climbs up the stairs to see his his father, Gnet finally realizes that he is the second Rave Master. Gnet takes it seriously and says that he cannot allow Haru to enter the Tower of Din. To prevent Haru from entering the tower, he commands his demonoid army to destroy Haru. As Haru is being attacked by the demonoids, a bright light surrounds Haru and the demonoids who have made contact with him. The demonoids sees that he blew himself up. He then sees that the demonoids still continues to attack and he says that he has a bad feeling about that. Meanwhile, in a different place, Shuda claims that the weather is so peaceful that it is unaware of the things that will happen. He says that Haru and Gale are about to converge, claiming that blood guides them. He also says that the meeting of Gale and Haru will change the course of history. But he also wonders that if Haru finds out about his father, will he be able to bear it. Back at the Tower of Din, Haru finally defeats the whole demonoid army. He claims that he can't bear it anymore and collapses. But Haru thinks that he went this far to see his father and when he can finally do it, he can't throw away the chance anymore. He struggles to stand up, but then he sees a man coming near him. He then realizes that the man he is facing is already the one he is looking for. Gale then says that Haru had grown into a young man, unsheathes his sword, slashes at Haru and says that he had been waiting for this day. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Sihngan (started and concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Gnet (started and concluded) *Haru Glory vs. 1000 Demonoids (concluded) Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Bring used *Compass Code Techniques used *Machine Gun Teeth Abilities used *Immense Durability Items used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Tower of Din arc